galagarevengespacebugwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaga Revenge Wiki:Galaga Revenge Wiki
Game Reviews https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.bnet.galagarevenge.en&showAllReviews=true Top Reviews On Google Play Store User reviews Matt Smith January 11, 2019 Saw all the 1 star reviews but had to try it for myself. And yes it's as bad as the reviews say it is �� the levels are incredibly short, seconds in some cases, with constant interruptions. Difficulty is either too easy or impossible, no in between. It's basically a boring, badly designed grind fest... Gabriel Gainey February 2, 2019 MECHANICS: Intriguing, but im not sure if the tutorial is beginner friendly. Slow down the tutorial, and make its speed optional. The menu is also too complex and needs to be simplified. STORY: I know en media res is an efficient way to get to the action, but you still have to use it in a way that i... kaladark2k7 January 12, 2019 Game would average 1 star if not for fake reviews. I've never had so many issues with a game. The translations are poor. The server is immensely unstable so playability is right in the toilet. So annoyed with bugs I can't even think of any good things there might be (or there aren't any). Complete g... Suluh Legowo January 12, 2019 I read other reviews, and I get why people are frustrated. The tutorial levels are just too short to make new players stay, and load times are quite... 'extended', to put it lightly. Pretty sure part of the load times are mostly the server not being responsive. Controls are fine, story is...well, ab... James SilentNova January 31, 2019 So far it is alright. Loads fine on my Xperia XZ Premium which is not really a new phone, but does have Android 9. Have not really read the story, though I will seriously go back and read it later if the scenes still pop up. The biggest issue I have is I am pretty confused as to what actually does w... Au Eio January 30, 2019 Unfortunately not a great game. But it could be great. I hope they make it great some day! It's way too slow and sluggish, complicated menus, too many options on how to evolve and improve your ships, super confusing shop / gacha... Loading times are excessive and plentiful and once you actually get ... BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.January 30, 2019 Hi Markus Eriksson, We are sorry to hear that we could not live up to your expectation. However, we thank you for your review. We are always open for feedback to help us improve the game. Thank you Chris Alves February 9, 2019 this is the first I've ever left a comment for a game. the game itself is fine, but the length of time it takes to increase power is absurd. i would have to spend $100 dollars just to get a ship that's able to do keep up with the difficulty increase. I'm fine with spending a few dollars as i go to g... Eugene Elzinga January 11, 2019 The same base mechanics that serve Galaga Wars seem to be doing an alright job here as well...its everything crammed in after that bogs the game down. The level system makes certain missions impossible until you hit a specific benchmark. The grind for ship and pilot shards is annoying and is designe... A Google user February 4, 2019 i honestly love the game but there is a glitch in it where the game's bottom 1/4 of the screen is also on the top and it pushes the whole screen down so the ui doesnt even register where im tapping and if it does register, its way lower than where im actualpy tapping. its basically a game breaking g... Phizzle February 1, 2019 today is Mark's a sad dark day for true Galaga fans such as myself to where to begin I guess for starters multiple needless characters, storyline pointless dialogue and graphics that look like they were done on Adobe Flash player. if anything update could not improve it just just a waste of resource... Nicholas Dominguez January 12, 2019 needs to be fixed majorly, with great internet the game keeps botifying me that the connection is unstable, what happened to the old school theme songs all of the clasic feel is really lacking. there is room for major improvement and quality adjustments. the game is ok tho really not too bad. Tyler Wintringham January 27, 2019 I would've been just fine with a Galaga that didn't have characters having conversations. The levels are way too short. Forget all the other stupid stuff. You don't play anywhere enough and you end up reading too much dialog BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.January 27, 2019 Hi Tyler Wintringham, We are sorry to hear that we could not live up to your expectation. However, we thank you for your review. We are always open for feedback to help us improve the game. Thank you. Scott Keene April 18, 2019 Galaga is the sort of game you just want to open and play quickly. This is not that sort of game. When it actually works, the endless menus and tutorials are annoying. BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.April 21, 2019 Hi Scott Keene, Thank you for your review, please provide us with more information so that we will be able to address the issue. To protect your personal information, kindly report your issue at our customer service site. Here is the link to the website: http://cs.bandainamcoent.com.tw/en . Thank you Ryan *Optix* Perry February 6, 2019 Tracking on this game is way off! The animation that shows where you tap is well below where you actually tap. Pressing guest login takes you to the FB login. For a game like this that needs tight controls, this is a deal breaker. Uninstalled. Dj Nighthawk February 9, 2019 After installing the game, it had to update. The update never would finish. I never got to play. When installing new games, it should be the updated version. We shouldnt have to update from the start. i will not waste more time trying to update it. I will be uninstalling it. Liran Barsisa January 27, 2019 EDIT: Tried again. Still can't play. Requires registration even when I choose a guest account. What's the point of "guest" if I still need registration? Doesn't make sense. The game doesn't even let me try it without registration, and is not related to Galaga as we all loved to play because of this.... BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.January 23, 2019 Hi Liran Barsisa, You just need to fill in a "username" for the guest login, there is no personal information involved in the process. The username is just a name that you used in the game, just fill in any name you want. (i.e. Galaga123, Fighter1, and etc.) For any inquiries, contact us at: http://cs.bandainamcoent.com.tw/en . Thank you. Chi Phan February 17, 2019 It looks incompleted and there is no challenge to it unlike the original classic Galaga retro game. It looks amazing, but a lot needs to change. BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.February 17, 2019 Hi Chi Phan, We are sorry to hear that we could not live up to your expectation. However, we thank you for your review. We are always open for feedback to help us improve the game. Thank you. A Google user February 27, 2019 Needs 'Google Play' support(Achievements/cloud save)...Offline play would've been a good option but this works...I like it��..thanks for reply and Happy Anniversary �� P.S. ..Also can you add a 'Max-LvL' button under the 'LvL-Up' (saves me having to keep pressing 'LvL-Up') ..thanking you������ BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.February 24, 2019 Hi TweAk EitEe4, Thank you for your support! We will send your suggestion to the developer team! We hope that you have fun playing Galaga Revenge! A Google user January 11, 2019 i wont even play this. button presses dont even line up to what you need to press. you would think that a company like bandi would take pride in their products Grant Byers February 9, 2019 irritating!!! I just wanted to play the damn game, not spend an hour configuring and doing tutorials. You use your finger to move, how friggin hard is it. Michael Suhovsky April 16, 2019 It would be a better game if the options buttons in the game were not off centered. Other than that, it's a pretty decent game. BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.April 21, 2019 Hi Michael Suhovsky, Thank you for your review, please provide us with more information so that we will be able to address the issue. To protect your personal information, kindly report your issue at our customer service site. Here is the link to the website: http://cs.bandainamcoent.com.tw/en . Thank you Nate Betts February 18, 2019 Probably has potential, but after 10+ dialogue boxes, and tutorials that NO ONE needs, I'm not interested. I'll play classic Galaga. BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.February 19, 2019 Hi Nate Betts, We are sorry to hear that we could not live up to your expectation. However, we thank you for your review. We are always open for feedback to help us improve the game. Do drop us a letter via our Customer service at: http://cs.bandainamcoent.com.tw/en Thank you. A Google user February 4, 2019 cant I just shoot stuff! jaysus man! so much stupid junk to deal with...i didn't sign up to take a friggin class to play a silly game. Doug Snyder January 11, 2019 30 second long bits of Galaga interrupted by awful writing and constant inventory management. Nothing resembling the score chasing you would associate with the series. fienan rahardianto January 13, 2019 - long loading time - long pause between menu sections - random missing background animation (replaced by purple background) - very short campaign - missing image on ctr mods - must use Facebook to login BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.January 14, 2019 Dear fienan rahardianto, We are sorry for the gaming experience, we noticed the server condition and we have fixed the problem. We hope that you have a great time playing Galaga Revenge and thank you for your patience. Feel free to contact us at: http://cs.bandainamcoent.com.tw/en if you have any problem. Thank you. Carl Frain April 29, 2019 What the hell. Gacha and Galaga. Be ok if it actually worked but it's a buggy mess. Avoid BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.May 5, 2019 Hi Carl Frain, Thank you for your review, please provide us with more information so that we will be able to address the issue. To protect your personal information, kindly report your issue at our customer service site. Here is the link to the website: http://cs.bandainamcoent.com.tw/en . Thank you Ila Cage April 7, 2019 I love it I love playing girls group since I was a little boy playing in hockey so this is the number one game that used to play BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.April 7, 2019 Hi Ila Cage, Thank you for your support, we will send your suggestion to the developer! we hope that you have fun playing Galaga Revenge! Thank you! Garrison Pendergrass February 7, 2019 Connection issues are a thing, but other than that, great game for the 35th anniversary of Galaga. Played galaga on the gamecube, hell of a game. Keep going, Bandai Namco. A Google user February 8, 2019 I cannot get past the tutorial where it says it's updating. What a let down I can't even play. Sucks!!! Douglas Ward January 28, 2019 liking this game so far, much better than the shooter I was playing, lol, people think this game has bugs, the other game I was on was 10x worse. BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.January 30, 2019 Hi Douglas Ward, Thank you for your support, we hope that you have fun playing Galaga Revenge! Good luck, Have fun. Thank you. dewgit steele January 9, 2019 The game itself is good, but the UI is a bit cluttered. Also I'm genuinely surprised (and disappointed ) that you guys caved to SJWs. Myn Dwun January 14, 2019 Good game for the most part... Give us the ability to auto skip the text and calibrate the touch and it's five stars. Chad Schneider January 31, 2019 Unplayable... background scrolls way too fast, popups before you can loot, story that is completely useless in this genre, I couldn't uninstall fast enough. Feels so japanese I almost feel like I dont need to visit there anymore Andrew Gray January 12, 2019 What's wrong with your game? Loading every time I hit a button? I will uninstall until you smooth out the experience. Empress Espinal March 13, 2019 I like playing it but I wish they would make it drop and ship drops so we can level up quickly or more Crystal's as rewards BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.March 20, 2019 Hi Empress Espinal, Thank you for your support, we hope that you have fun playing Galaga Revenge! Thank you! David Rhodes March 16, 2019 Its all impressive looking but way too complex. I just wanted to play a Galaga game. Deleted BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.March 19, 2019 Hi David Rhodes， We are sorry to hear that we could not live up to your expectation. However, we thank you for your review. We are always open for feedback to help us improve the game. Thank you. Pedro Cruz February 7, 2019 Story mode Galaga. Really? Can we just shoot alien ships? Beautiful graphics though. Gary Lock January 9, 2019 when all you want to do is shoot some stuff and all yiu get is crappy text coming up every 2 secs and ship modifying bs BORICUA 4LIFE March 28, 2019 2 things that would make this game 10times better, endless tournament, and offline playable. Pls I love this game BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.April 1, 2019 Hi BORICUA 4LIFE, Thank you for your support, we will send your suggestion to the developer! we hope that you have fun playing Galaga Revenge! Thank you! Daniel Arocho Jr January 12, 2019 it was a good game until update now all it does is loses connection or it says connection is unstable with or without wi-fi BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Taiwan Ltd.January 14, 2019 Dear Daniel Arocho Jr, We are sorry for the gaming experience, we noticed the server condition and we have fixed the problem. We hope that you have a great time playing Galaga Revenge and thank you for your patience. Feel free to contact us at: http://cs.bandainamcoent.com.tw/en if you have any problem. Thank you. Guide To Game